A little blue book
by Lozzacisco
Summary: Clara finds Rivers blue book on the TARDIS console and starts asking questions.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea that I have has for a while. But I'm not sure where to take it (I just write I never plan anything out). So review and tell me where you would like it to go? Thank you.**

"Doctor? What's this blue book?" Clara asked picking up an old tattered book. The spine was coming off and the cover was very battered. This obviously was a book that was opened regularly. Her voice echoed through the centre room of the TARDIS. The doctor appeared from one of the corridors with an arm full of tangled wires and metal. He pulled out bits and pieces and mumbled to himself and put it back in the pile.  
"Sorry what did you say?" The doctor coming up the stairs to the console through the pile of useless of junk in his hands.  
"What's this book?"Clara repeated waving the book around trying to get the doctor to look at it, he finally looked up from his twisted pile of junk and with a big crash on the ground the metal became more mess that the TARDIS would have to move because he never cleaned up after himself he looked up in amazement.  
"Where did you get that?" The doctor whispered angrily rushing towards Clara looking like he was trying to protect her. His eyes darted from one side of the room to the other. "She could be here." he held his hands up with his thumb dancing around his fingertips like he was thinking. Clara clasped the book, her nails digging into the cover.  
"You still haven't answered my question." Clara whispered forcefully  
"Believe me Clara. Somethings you don't want to know?" The doctor turned back towards Clara looking at her "we could be in big trouble."  
"You always say that when you don't want to explain something." Clara pointed out. "what do you mean she could be here? Who could be here?"  
"Never mind that! Where did you get that book?" The doctor repeated forcefully  
"It was just here? Does it matter?" Clara was trying to get the answer out of him but he wouldn't budge. She slowly opened up the book it creaked like the TARDIS door that the doctor still hasn't oiled. The doctor reached out for the book slamming the cover shut and snatched it off her, he held the book close to his body like a child protecting his toy that a grown up has taken.  
"Spoilers." The doctor whispered stroking the book like a cat.  
"Come on. Give me a look what could be so bad that you won't let me see? What is that book anyway?" Clara remarked reaching out for the book in the doctors possession he simply put his finger to his mouth and glared at Clara. She glared and pouted at him.  
"Have you ever read a book and thought that happened to me. No. Wait bad example." The doctor interrupted himself like he usually does half way through conversation. He stopped and thought about what he was going to say. "Have you ever written a diary Clara?" He began again.  
"Hasn't any young girl at one point? I myself haven't been able to keep one but I did try? Why?" Clara stated  
"Because that's what it is my diary. Well when I say my diary it's not my diary. It's a diary-"  
"DOCTOR! It's ok. It's timey-wimey" Clara interrupted.  
"Yeah thats what it is timey-wimey." The doctor said softly he smiled at her. Clara's attention was brought to the fact that the pile of twisted metal that the doctor was holding when he entered the room had in fact disappeared.  
"Er? Doctor?" She whispered slowly "where did the junk you were holding go?"  
"It's not junk. It's a pile of TARDIS pieces. I'm thinking about fixing my chameleon circuit." The doctor whispered back feeling very proud of himself.  
"Um. yeah. it's a pile of junk? Where did it go?" Clara repeated  
The doctor turned swiftly. He rushed over and kneeled down and pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his pant pocket a drone came from the little gadget, he moved it around a bit and flicked it so the prongs were open he held it up and twisted it around in his hand his brow furrowed and he hit the top if his sonic screwdriver then put it back in his pocket.  
"You may not like the answer Clara?" The doctor stood up and walked back towards Clara  
"What do you mean?" Clara replied slowly  
"Well. ah? Do you?" He began to pace around. "We sort of. Maybe. Have to go through the TARDIS again?" He cringed waiting for a scolding from Clara.  
"What do you mean again?" Clara slowly asked. her voice filled with concern  
"It doesn't matter but. What does matter is. We need to start now because this ship is infinite. It could take years to find the pile-"  
"You still haven't answered my question." Clara raised her voice slightly  
"It's in an echo room." The doctor mumbled  
"In a what room?"  
"An echo room. Ok! We need to go and find it! I don't know how but that book is involved in some way and I need to find out what" he rushed over to Clara raising his voice "hold this" Clara held out her hands the doctor handed back the book "hold onto it and don't drop it what ever you do!" She nodded in agreement a light smile appeared on her face reassuring the doctor. He pulled out his sonic once again and pointed it at the book the murmur that normally occurred was broken and the light was flickering the doctor hit the screwdriver against his hand and breathed on it and pointed it at the book once again the screwdriver still didn't work.  
"Doctor there's no point trying to get it to work. We may as well just start looking for that echo room now?" Clara pulled the doctor away from the book and dragged him down the stairs to the endless hallways that were a head.

**Again please review and tell me your ideas :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is only a short chapter because I sorta lost interest in this story but I will make it up with a big chapter in the next couple of days**

The doctor and Clara had been walking around the hallways for what felt like ages. The doctor looked at his watch and tapped it and tilted his head to the right. "Doctor what's wrong?" Clara hesitantly asked

"We seem to be in a time loop?" The doctor answered

"But- if we're in a time loop then wouldn't we be repeating a phrase?"

"Not exactly. That's a time loop outside the TARDIS. A time loop inside the TARDIS is very dangerous you can never tell wether you are in one or not."

"Then how do you know we are in one?"

"My watch." The doctor smiled and showed Clara his watch, the hands were spinning in all directions at different speeds. The doctor pulled his arm away from Clara and scanned her with is sonic screwdriver.

"What are you doing with that?" Clara angrily whispered at him

"You were dreaming that we were in a time loop?" The doctor edged closer looking at him. Closely

"But I was standing up and it felt real?" Clara mentioned questioning herself she rubbed the side of her head confused

"We are close to the telepathic circuit it can make your head funny and considering that you have said some things about the TARDIS she is aiming at you." The doctor stroked a wall and whispered something to it Clara looked disgusted on how someone could have that much affection for a machine.

"It's not my fault that she doesn't like me?"

"You must have said something because she doesn't just not like somebody she may take a while to warm up but she does come around." The doctor explained proudly.

"I didn't say anything to your stupid box! It's not my fault that she doesn't like me and listen to me in talking to a big blue box!" Clara raised her voice

"Oi. She can hear you!" The doctor whispered touching the walls, he whispered something to them Clara just shook her head.

"Do you want to get back to finding the cause of this book?" Clara asked putting the doctor back on track

"Yes ah, we'll its not the cause we are trying to find its the owner." The doctor corrected her

"Well lets find the owner!" Clara sighed. The doctor and Clara moved to another door in the corridor

"I think it's this one" the doctor walked towards the door first and opened it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review. Any opinions or what you would like to see in the story appreciated. I don't own anything to do with Doctor Who. **

A library covered in shelves and those shelves covered with books a book caught Clara's attention it had a light of its own and was on a plinth Clara moved towards it in curiosity the doctor stopped her

"What! I'm only looking at the book?" Clara angrily asked struggling in the doctors arms

"Whatever you do don't look in this book, you could spend hours in here and read every book 10 times over but do not even think about this book." The doctor said

"If you don't want anyone to read it then don't draw attention to it." Clara remarked the doctor thought about what she had just said his face crinkled a bit he fixed his bowtie and simply replied "shut up" Clara smiled because she knew she won the argument. Clara skipped over to the nearest shelf and dusted off the book that she pulled off the shelf.

"So whoever owns this book you believe is in here?" Clara asked not looking up from where she was looking the doctor was at the next shelf doing the same thing.

"Yes. I believe I saved her to the biggest library in the universe and I have one of the um, what would u call them? Routers" the doctor replied he pulled out a book and the shelf swivelled around Clara chased after the doctor before he had completely disappeared from view. Clara rummaged around trying to find the book that the doctor pulled to make the shelf turn around a little while later the doctor reappeared with a spoon looking thing with a face on it.

"What the. What is that?" Clara stumbled

"Clara meet River she is the owner of this book." The doctor announced Clara still trying to work out what this thing was that was standing in front of her.

"But it isn't human?"Clara pointed out

"She doesn't appear human but her mind and her face is with us." The doctor swiftly took the book off Clara and stuck it in front of the 'router' and calmly asked "what is this doing here. You should have this it should have never have materialised on my console." Clara stood there puzzled at the poon like robot with a flesh face. The eyes opened "hello sweetie" the face said surprised the face grinned at the sight of the doctor. It's eyes wandered around the room and fixed on Clara "who is this?" The face angrily said the doctor looked back worried at Clara. She moved to where the doctor was standing.

"Clara Oswald." Clara proudly stood in front of the robot

"Last time I saw you Amy and Rory were with you what happened?" River asked the doctor not even acknowledging Clara. The doctor looked to his feet

"The angles took them." The doctor mumbled under his breath his face said it all. He couldn't save them no matter what happened "Amelia slipped through my fingers. I'm so sorry."

"Oh doctor" River sighed. Silence crept over the library

"Ahem. I believe the doctor had a question?" Clara broke the silence

"Sorry sweetie what was it? The book yes that is just a memo and a thank you for everything you have done for-"

"River? River!" The face was gone, a young lady took its place of around 20

"Rose Tyler saved to the library." The face said

"Rose. You shouldn't be here?" The doctor stood there puzzled Clara moved back the doctor grabbed her hand "stay with me"

"But that was River? Wasn't it? " Clara pointed out

"It was then it is using my memories it chooses the best face for your personality sort of? But it's doing more than that. Rose." The doctor hushed again

"Doctor? You have changed again? Your still not ginger." The face smiled. Clara looked at the doctor raising an eyebrow. They quickly shared a glance when the doctor turned to the problem at hand he moved towards the robot.

"you shouldn't be here Rose what are you doing?" The doctor asked

"Doctor I am here for one purpose to help you. River has told me everything. You could have told me." Rose said

"Told you what? How did you even meet River?" The doctor angrily asked

"Getting angry at me won't help, in the library she said I looked like I had seen the stars and there was only one person in the universe that can make you look like that. And we started talking and she told me everything it has been so long doctor how are you?" Rose explained Clara moved to where the doctor was and the face faded.

**what companion would you like to see? Tell me in the reviews. Thanks your supporting my story :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I tried to continue the best I could I don't n know how to get the blue book into the story and get them out of the library so again ideas welcome! Review remember guys this is your story and your Ideas influence the story! **

Clara pulled the book out of the doctors hand he collapsed on the floor letting out sobs and tears Clara sat down next to him holding back her tears.

"Who was she? Rose?" Clara cautiously asked

"She was a companion that I shouldn't have lost. She was too kind she tried to help and that made me lose her." The doctor struggled to say.

"But can't you just visit her earlier in her time stream? Then you can talk to her." Clara helpfully said.

"I can't I'm not allowed to travel through anyone's personal time stream and even if I did what would I talk about I will just look like a weirdo with purple tweed and a bowtie." The doctor not even bothering to fix his bowtie that was tilted to one side on his neck

"Hey. Bowties are cool." Clara stated making the doctor smile.

"Adric saved to the library" the doctor and Clara looked up at the robot in front of them seeing a young boy was the face that was present.

"Who is this now?" Clara said in a flirtatious voice "not all of your friends are girls?" She added.

"Don't even start Clara. It's the same as Rose I can't go back and get him. You're not going to flirt with him." The doctor said firmly

"What happened to him?" Clara asked

"He was kind like Rose." The doctor added

Clara started to open the blue book. The spine creaked the doctor not even noticing it. Clara flicked through the pages. She reached a page that stood out. The doctor was catching up with Adric.

"What?" Clara interrupted them both the doctor turned to Clara

"What's wrong?" He rushed over seeing that she had opened the book

"Have you read this?" Clara asked pointing to a page.

"I'm not allowed to. I said to River that she can never let me read the book."

"Where is she? You can just have a peek can't you?" Clara handed the book to him the doctor pushed the book away from him and back to Clara.

"If you can't read it I'll read it out to you."

"No!" The doctor stopped her

"Why not aren't you curious about what's in the book?"

"No I know what's in the book it's all of Rivers encounters with me I told her to put everything in the book."

"But you experienced it with her you need to be able to read it? Don't you?" Clara looked up to the doctor

"It's complicated you said it was timey-wimey and it is Rivers past is my future so she has experienced what is going to happen to me. She appeared knowing everything about me and I had n idea who she was. And thats why i cant read it anything that you read in that book will become fixed it is set in stone and once it is fixed you can't change it."The doctor explained Clara looked down at the page.

"She must be seeing me?" Clara remarked seeing if the doctor was interested.

"What do you mean?" The doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it towards the machine seeing if he could get anymore faces to come back he had his ear nestled to the machine.

"This page it says the doctor and Clara doesn't have a a ring to it? Does it?" Clara read out.

"So we are going to meet her thanks to you!" The doctor pointed the sonic towards her, an explosion happened at the end of the library the doctor looked up and just sighed.

**so... What did you think? Reviews help me and the more reviews the more story! Guys reviews really help!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I know I haven't updated in a while I'm sorry I've just been so busy! Please review! It's all appreciated this could be the end but if you have any other idea feel free to PM me or to review :) **

"Hello sweetie" River teased bringing Clara's attention to the other side of the room Clara whipped her head around then looked back down to the book. The doctor approached River angrily "you're not supposed to be here but because Clara is so very easily interested she is reading your book" River moved towards the doctor swiftly "did you tell her about the rules?" She whispered to the doctor  
"I explained spoilers?" The doctor reluctantly said.  
"You know what happens when you grab somebody like that! You need to explain everything remember what happened to Amy and Roy! Who knows what will happen to her." River gestured towards Clara. The doctor turned to Clara and sighed he ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Clara I haven't told you the whole truth. You need to listen to me." He pulled the book off Clara and handed it back to River he pulled out his sonic and pointed it at her vortex manipulator River zapped out of the room leaving an awkward silence between Clara and the doctor.  
"What was that for?" Clara yelled at him "you wanted to get answers out of River and how the book got there? She was right here she was going to tell you everything and you sent her on her way."  
"It's better that way she never should have been there in the first place." The doctor yelled back he grabbed Clara's wrist and dragged her along when something caught Clara's attention a black leather book sitting on a shelf Clara pulled away going towards the book the doctor turned back around frustrated "you can never just leave it alone can you? You always find-" he stopped mid sentence realising what she was doing by this stage Clara had taken the book out of its place and read out the first page "the journal of impossible things" she said out loud the doctor came over her shoulder "oh I remember this poor Martha she tried so hard" the doctor trailed off leaving Clara in silence to read the first page.  
"You don't have very neat writing" Clara giggled  
"Oi! I was human. I was just trying to fit in." The doctor pulled out a fob watch from one of his jacket pockets and ran his finger over the markings that seemed so strange to Clara.  
"What are these?" Clara pointed to a drawing on the page they looked like badly drawn babies. The doctor went to look over Clara's shoulder  
"Family of Slitheen" the doctor proudly said  
"The Slitheen?" Clara asked  
"No. It's the family name like yours is Oswald they are the family of Slitheen their home planet is Raxacoricofallapatorius and they are Raxacoricofallapatorians." The doctor explained  
"Woah. Raxa- what?" Clara questioned  
"Raxacoricofallapatorius" the doctor rolled his eyes "your just like Rose" he smiled  
"Is that a good thing?" Clara asked  
"Depends?"  
"On what?"  
"Spoilers" he whispered "you need to get back to those kids your supposed to be minding!"  
"Aww can I take this?" Clara asked  
"Sure just make sure you bring it back." The doctor laughed.

**yeah hope you liked it. Please review :)**


End file.
